Terapia de hoy: Equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor
by monalisa811
Summary: El equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor al fin ha escuchando nuestras quejas y decidieron ir a terapia, la Dra. Keish los acepto pero la pobre no tiene idea de donde se metio. Traduccion de Team Therapy


**NA: De verdad que o tengo corazón de pollo o estoy irrevocablemente enamorada de este fic, bueno de los dos pero cada cosa a su debido tiempo, xD. Después de algunas dificultades, ya que el formato Script está prohibido en esta página (tengo problemas encontrando una que lo acepte, aunque sencillamente el Script es como cualquier forma de narración, no tiene menos ni más mérito que ninguna otra y para los de criterio amplio, resulta muy entretenido. En fin, el caso es que a pesar de que no creí que lograra rehacer esta historia sin el Script, creo que lo he logrado. Oh me siento grande…ok, mi momento arrogante del día ha terminado. Ahora les presento: Terapia de Hoy: Equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor….Versión Revisada-Remasterizada-Reevaluada-2.0-Y Sin Script.**

**Ah sí. Summary: El Equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor al fin ha escuchado nuestras súplicas y decidido ir a terapia, la Dra. Keish los ha aceptado pero la pobre mujer no sabe en cual se metió.**

**Disfruten mucho…y chaito:**

* * *

"Muy bien, aver Wood tu siéntate ahí, Bell tu vas allá, Johnson a su lado, Spinnet tu por allá...ah sí Frederick tu aquí y George Weasley aquí también", dijo la Dra. Keish señalando algunos sillones destartalados y tomando una carpeta con archivos.

"Bueno", replicó Oliver levantando los hombros para después dejarse caer en un sofá gris.

Katie inspeccionó el lugar un poco, casi oliéndolo y finalmente aclaro: "Yo no tengo ningún problema", acto seguido se sentó. Alicia suspiró aliviada y prácticamente corrió a su asiento:"Aunque sea no me toco al lado de Oliver"

"¡Oye!", exclamó Oliver desconcertado y frunció el ceño, La Dra. Keish les miró desaprobadoramente a través de sus lentes.

"Sinceramente te odio", soltó Alicia sin mucha preocupación.

"¡Yo te odio más!", bramó Oliver infantilmente contrayendo los puños.

Katie saltó para detenerlos:"¡Oliver, Alicia dejen de pelear, parecen bebés!"

"¡Tu cállate Katia!", gritó Oliver descaradamente.

"¡No me calles y no me llamo Katia!", exclamó Katie mientras lo señalaba con el dedo índice.

"Cállate, cállate, cállate", refunfuñó Oliver con los ojos cerrados, Katie tomó aire:

"Callate tu primero…¡tonto!", dijó pensando en algunas palabras no muy propias y le sacó la lengua.

"¡Ay Oliver, Katie dejen de pelear ya!", demandó la Dra. Keish con voz cansada.

"¡Bien!", gruñeron los dos y cruzaron los brazos rigidamente.

La doctora abrió su expediente buscando un nombre "Comenzaremos con...eh dónde esta el Sr. Potter?"

"Enfermo", repondió Fred

"Afuera", replicó Oliver no prestando mucha atención, pues algunos cuadros de aviones y objetos aéreos le inquietaban.

Angelina se encogió de hombros y dijo:"Probablemente besuquéandose con Ginny en alguna mazmorra "

"¡¿Que, qué?!", gritaron Fred y George saltando de sus asientos torpemente.

"¡Ay ni se hagan los que no sabían!", contestó Angelina despreocupada.

Fred frunció el ceño y gruñó:"¡Lo matare!". Ginny era sólo una niña, nadie debería acercarse a sus labios por lo menos en unos 35 años, pensaba el.

Katie intentó calmarlo y le dio una palmadita en la espalda:"No te preocupes Voldemort lleva planeando su muerte ya desde hace tiempo", dijó casi sonriendo de la absurda situación.

"¡Ay no digas su nombre tan fuerte!", exclamó Angelina asustada.

"¡Mejor callate Johnson!", ladró Oliver aún enojado.

"¡Claro, a lo mejor esta por allá afuera salvando el mundo una vez más!", Katie dijó tratando de dar mas sentido.

"Ya sé, es como si viviera de eso", reflexionó George, ahora más calmado y volvió a hundirse en el sillón.

Oliver volteó con la doctora que hasta ahora escuchaba casi pacientemente:"El es el que debería de estar aquí en vez de nosotros, el SI tiene un problema"

"Yo creo que tu tienes un problema", espetó Katie mirándolo fijamente.

Oliver soltó una pequeña risita burlona:"Mi único problema en este mundo podrías ser tu"

"¡¿Así que solo por ser cazadora soy de tu propiedad?!", exclamó Katie indignada y se le acercó desfiante.

"Cálmate linda, como si yo quisiera tenerte", se mofó Oliver y Katie se sentía a punto de lanzarse sobre el.

"¡Perro!", gritó enojada Alicia desde su sofá.

"Alicia!", le reprimió la doctora sorprendida, tanto que sus gafas casi caen de su lugar.

"¡Dra. Keish se lo merece!", se defendió Alicia y lanzó una mirada asesina hacia el lado de Oliver.

"Pues tal vez no la quieras como tu propiedad pero como tu novia sí", insinuó Fred con una sonrisa interesante.

"¡¿Qué?!", escupió Oliver frenético y cambiando un poco de color.

"¡¿Qué, mande?!", exclamó Katie algo descontrolada, sabía que no podría desentenderse de ésta.

Oliver trató de recobrar su compostura, no podía ponerse como tomate en plena sesión:"Muy bien Weasley, a ver si tan machito ven aquí y repite eso en mi cara!"

"¡Ay te crees mucho porque eres el capitán, hasta el más fuerte te piensas!", le reclamó Alicia.

"¡Soy más fuerte que tu Spinnet, siempre faltas a los entrenamientos, hasta huyes!", replicó Oliver recordando cuantas veces lo habían dejado colgado sin nada mas que una escoba y una quaffle.

"¡Eso es solo porque eres un nazi!", explicó Alicia provocando ciertas risas incontrolables.

"¡El hijo perdido de Hitler, jajaja!", exclamó Angelina antes de tirarse a reír de nuevo.

Oliver se sintió hervir:"¡Ya me harte, van a ver!", amenazó enojado y se paró rápidamente, listo para ir por ellos.

"¡Nadie se mueve de sus asientos y ahora se callan todos!", gritó la Dra. Keish y los miró fijamente. Oliver se congeló y miró una vez más esos cuadros con aeroplanos, se sintió algo mareado y volvió a su sofá.

Angelina miró a la doctora sorprendida:" Oiga, podria ser un poquito más amable ¿no?"

"¡Podria hasta provocarnos problemas emocionales!", dijó George dramáticamente.

"¡Ya Weasley!", escucharon quejarse a Angelina.

"¿Que?", preguntó Fred inocentemente, pero con la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

"¡Deja de intentar tocar mis piernas!", exclamó Angelina con asco

"¡Ni que estuvieras tan buena!", desistió Fred y alzó los brazos.

"¿Crees que estoy buena?", preguntó Angelina coqueta y le lanzó un guiño que el Weasley devolvió rapidamente.

La doctora los vió y suspiró:"¡Niños ya cállense!"

Ellos guardaron silencio antes de soltarse a gemir y ella se rindió. Abrió una vez más la carpeta y leyo:"Comenzaremos con el Sr. Wood entonces"

"Bien", suspiró Oliver y dejó una nota mental de nunca volver al psiquiatra.

"Así que dime Oliver, desde cuando sufres de esta necesidad de-"

"¿Darle bien duro?",indagó Alicia y los Gryffindors echaron a reír mientras Oliver los miraba con recelo y algo de inocencia.

"¡Spinnet! Iba a decir quedarse despierto,Oliver tiene insomnio, y dime ¿desde cuándo?", continuó la Dra. Keish sin poder evitar la vergüenza.

"Ya van como tres semanas", contestó Oliver tratándo de olvidar lo dicho anteriormente.

Fred y George continuaban sonriendo y Katie parecía interesada, ¿es qué pensaría en alguna chica?

"Ya veo, y ¿puedes decirme qué tipo de problemas haz tenido en tu vida últimamente?", preguntó la doctora rutinariamente.

Oliver ladeó la cabeza y trató de recordar:"Pueees-"

"Una creciente necesidad de un buen besito tal vez", interrumpió Katie vivazmente.

"¡jajajaja, esa fue buena!", la alabó George mientras el y su hermano rodaban en los sillones riéndose descontroladamente.

"Weasley, Bell por favor", pidió la Dra. Keish visiblemente cansada.

"Bien", respondieron Katie y George para después chocar las manos en silenciosa aprobación.

"Ahora¿en qué estábamos Sr. Wood?", continuó la doctora tratando de infundirle confianza al muchacho que miraba al vacío preocupadamente.

"Pues sí he estado bajo mucha presión, este año es mi ultima oportunidad de-", comenzó Oliver.

"¡Ganar la Copa del Campeonato de Quidditch!", terminaron por el los miembros restantes del equipo.

Oliver asintió con la cabeza como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo."Pues sí, pero como nunca cooperan conmigo--"

"¿Y con tus entrenamientos al amanecer?", interrumpió Angelina sarcásticamente.

"¿Y tus quejidos?", le siguió Alicia.

"¿ Y tu dieta especial para Quidditch?", terminó Katie e hizo pucheros.

"¿Dieta?Pero si las chicas están bien flacas¡Ya quisiera uno!", exclamó la Dra. Keish esperanzada y pensando en su faja.

"¡Dígale eso al Sr-Tienen-Que-Comer-Bien-Para-Que-Así-Yo-Gane-La-Copa!", lo arremedó Katie y volvió a hacer pucheros.

"¿Y no han pensado que tal vez las pone a dieta para su propio bien? Deben estar bien alimentadas para poder jugar", preguntó la Dra. Keish tratándo de dar un nuevo ángulo a la situación.

"Tal vez si lo hago por su bien eh chicas ¡eh eh eh!", gritó Oliver

"Sr. Wood"

"Ejem, perdon", se disculpó el chico pero continuo con la mirada fija en Katie.

Ésta carraspeó:"Em no, sólo lo hace para que estemos lo suficientemente saludables como para no desmayarnos en alguno de sus entrenamientos al, repito, AMANECER, y no tengamos que tomar un descanso"

"¡Bell!", reclamó indingado Oliver.

¡Ni modo Ollie, ya es tiempo de que te des cuenta que entrenar a las cuatro de la mañana no es bueno!", replicó ella.

"O legal", murmuró Angelina.

"¡Bell, Johnson!", exclamó Oliver en reprimenda.

"Yo los nombro por sus apellidos aquí, Sr. Wood", aclaró la Dra. Keish ante la mirada atónita de Oliver.

"¿Que? Pero si yo soy el capitán y-"

"Sr. Wood", dijó la doctora.

Oliver la miró sin entender, George le dio un codazo y finalmente accedió:"Agh, está bien"

"De cualquier modo, sólo quiere que nos quedemos en el equipo porque sabe que nadie más entrará", explicó Angelina calmadamente.

"Todo Hogwarts le teme", dijó Fred con voz misteriosa. No tardó en ser seguido por su hermano:

"Le temen más que a Voldemort"

"A ver alguien tiene que hacerme caso de verdad y dejar de decirlo tan fuerte", se quejó Angelina.

"Deja de ser tan supersticiosa Angie", dijó Fred dándole una palmadita.

"¿Angie?", repitieron Katie, Alicia y George burlonamente.

"Sólo soy cuidadosa", replicó Angelina.

"Ha, cobarde", se burló Fred.

Angelina lo miró molesta:"Tú eres el que huyo de ese partido contra Slytherin y ¿yo soy la cobarde?"

"En mi defensa, estaba enfermo", dijó Fred rápidamente

"Mucho miedo siento en ti, Weasley", dijó Katie señalándolo con la mano.

"¿Ah?"

"La fuerza, mi joven padawan"

Alicia salió en defensa del Weasley:"Déjenlo, sabemos que Fred tenía diarrea ese día"

Cuando la escuchó, Oliver comenzó a reírse como loco:"Jajaja¡¿tenía diarrea?!"

"Aunque sea no tengo hemorroides como tú…comprenderás", se defendió Fred y lo miró ofendido.

"Hemorroides", repitió George anonadado.

Angelina chasqueó los dedos:"Con que esa es la raíz de nuestros problemitas"

"¡Ollie, siente rarito allá abajo! ", canturrearon Fred y George.

_Risas, risitas y risotas_

Oliver les reclamó ofendido:"¡Ya cállense, yo no tengo hemorroides!"

"¡Debe de ser por la escoba!", indagó George antes de echarse a reír.

Oliver se le quedó viendo como quien ve a un loco:"¿Ni quiera sabes que son hemorroides, verdad?"

"No realmente¡pero suena TAN gracioso!", exclamó George y casi sentía lágrimas en sus ojos.

Katie arrugó la cara:"Eres tan tonto"

George se rió y fingió tener miedo:"Ohhh, cuidado, alguien tiene su SPM"

"¡Cállate George!", exclamó Katie enojada.

"¿Es eso o solo tu gran amor por nuestro capitán?", preguntó George, sitntiéndo que ya conocía la respuesta.

Katie trató de acallar las burlas:¡Cállense!"

Oliver, como siempre en la luna se integró tarde a la conversación y acabó totalmente despistado:"¿Qué¿Quién dijeron que me ama?"

"Sólo tu madre, Oliver", contestó Alicia decepcionada.

"¿Ah sí? Pues tal vez si hablaran con mis fans-", dijó Oliver emocionado.

Angelina se rió disimuladamente:"¿Qué fans¡Ah sí hablas del grupo de chiquillas de primer año que te siguen al baño!"

Katie estaba sorprendida y tal vez hasta algo celosa:"¿Hasta el baño te siguieron?Wow"

"Conocieron a Ollie Jr. entonces", indagó Fred maliciosamente.

"Ollie Jr. Jr.", masculló Angelina.

"¿Por qué?", preguntó Fred confuso.

"¡Es tan pequeño!", exclamó Angelina y los dos rieron entre ellos.

La Dra. Keish los escuchó y ahora los regañaba:"Johnson!"

"Jajaja ay perdón", se disculpó Angelina "Es que no pude evitarlo"

"¡Weasley, Bell, Weasley número 2, Spinnet, paren de reírse!", gritó la doctora autoritariamente.

George frunció el ceño sorprendido:"¡¿Weasley número 2?! Eso sí me dará problemas de personalidad"

"ERES el segundo George", dijó Fred.

"Ustedes dos ya tienen problemas¡con todas sus bromas!", exclamó Oliver.

"¡Ay Ollie esta sensible!",dijó Fred.

" Les dije que alguien tenía su SPM", lo siguió George.

"¡¿Porque siempre soy yo?!", lloriqueó Oliver y se agarró del sillón.

"Wood, deja de llorar", pidió la Dra. Keish amablemente.

"No -_hipo_- estoy llorando-_sollozo_-"

"No te preocupes Oliver, una vez llenaron mi ropa con ositos de goma, no estas solo", dijo Angelina comprensivamente.

" ¡Ay Angelina pero si te encanto, hasta lo andabas lamiendo!", exclamó Fred maliciosamente.

"Que asco", murmuró Katie.

"¿Cómo sabes tu eso Fred?", preguntó Alicia inocentemente.

"Sé muchas cosas¿pero de qué hablas compañera?"

"Que ella lo lamió"

_Sonrisa, sonrisa_

"Chicos¿Algun día me escucharan?", se lamentó la Doctora.

"Claro, cuando Ollie deje de verme lascivamente", dijó Katie de la nada.

Oliver apartó al mirada rapidamente y fingió ver los cuadros en el cuarto:"¡¿Que¡Yo ni si quiera te estaba viendo Bell!", exclamó tapándose los ojos.

"Sr. Wood"

"Está bien¡Katie!", dijó Oliver rindiéndoe.

"¡Claro que me estabas viendo!", insistió Katie.

Angelina sonrío malévolamente:"¡Si! Ví la perversión en tus ojos"

"¡Ollie y Katie sentados en un árbol!", comenzaron a cantar animadamente Fre y George mientras Katie hundía la cabeza en sus manos y Oliver trataba de meterse más en el sofá.

Les siguieron Alicia y Angelina: "¡Besuquéandose sus bocas y toquetéandose su-!"

"¡Fred, George cantan muy mal!", exclamó Oliver.

"Estas celoso de nuestro talento", dijeron los hermanos en coro.

"¡Como sea! Yo tengo novia", masculló Oliver.

"¿Quien? Madeline, la viejita de 78 años que vende los juegos de Quidditch?", preguntó Alicia

"haha, de hecho su nombre es Ashley James"

Katie se sorprendió y no pudo evitar un gesto:"Ohhh¿la zorra?"

"¡Bell, cuide su lenguaje por favor!"

"Alguien esta celosa", insinuó Fred con una sonrisa

"Ya quisieras, yo estoy mas que bien con Ceddy", dijo Katie

"¿Con quien?"

"Cedric Diggory"

Exactamente medio segundo después se escucho un grito que llegó hasta los últimos pisos del edificio:"¡¿Diggory?!"

"Wood, por favor mantén la compostura, está bien ¿podrías volver a tu color natural de piel por favor?...Ayy no me pagan suficiente por eso"

"¿Sales con Diggory?", preguntó Oliver a Katie totalmente estupefacto.

George no pudo evitar corregirlo: "Ceddy,Ollie que no se te olvide que es Ce-ddy"

"¡Podrías callarte!", ladró Oliver enojado.

"¡Ollie está enojado porque Katie anda con el niño bonito!", bramó Fred.

"No le digas así", gruñó Katie.

Oliver salió a la defensiva: "Ah con que defendiendo a tu novio ¿qué pasa Bell? Que diga Katie¿no se puede defender el solito?"

El se puede defender muy bien, ya que es mucho mejor que tu"

"¡No lo es!"

"¡Hufflepuff siempre gana gracias a el!", presumió Katie.

"¡Hacen trampa!"

"¡Son Hufflepuffs, no pueden hacer trampa, no está en ellos!"

¡Claro que no son perfectos! No puedo creerlo Bell, Katie o como sea, estas defendiendo a los Hufflepuffs!"

"¡Aunque sea no ando pajareando con una zorra!"

"¡No es una zorra!"

"¡Bien, fácil si así lo prefieres ,se oye menos feo!"

"Oliver, esa chica haría literalmente cualquier cosa con cualquier cosa que se mueva", dijo Alicia.

"Ojalá y no esperes que te de su 'tesorito'", se burló Fred.

_Risitas_

"Pero si no hay problema, ya se lo dio a medio Hogwarts ¿Por qué no habría de dárselo a Oliver?" preguntó George sardónicamente.

"Yo estoy segura que no se lo ha dado a ningún Hufflepuff", dijó Katie.

Fred saltó de su asiento incrédulo:"¡Ay Katie, vamos! Ellos también tienen necesidades¿sabes?"

"Fred no hables así", dijó Angelina arrugando la nariz.

La Dra. Keish lo reprimió también: "Weasley¡hay chicas aquí!"

Fred suspiró y subió a la mesa, hablando para todos:"Pues entonces, deberían saber por su seguridad, que aunque los Hufflepuffs parecen perfectos, lindos, respetuosos, niños bonitos, por dentro ¡son animales como nosotros!", terminó a punto de desgarrárse la camisa.

"Tu eres el animal, Ceddy nunca-", comenzó Katie.

"Ahora que me acuerdo, una vez vi a Cedric y Ashley muy juntitos", dijó George pensativo.

"¡¿James?!", gritó Katie.

"¡¿Diggory?!", gritó Oliver enfurecido.

"¡Mataré a esa zorra!", masculló Katie enrojecida.

"¡Mataré a Cedric!!", exclamó Oliver, casi sacando humo de los oídos.

"¡Yo los mataré a todos si no se callan!", gritó la Dra. Keish colérica.

Oliver, Katie, Fred, Angelina, George y Alicia quedaron atónitos y con los ojos abiertos de par en par por el shock.

Angelina fue la primera en moverse:"Oiga, sólo tenía que pedirlo"

"Oliver, te dije que el psiquiatra no funcionaría", le susurró Alicia.

"No es cierto", negó Olver con la cabeza, tan testarudo como siempre.

"¡Claro que te dijimos Oliver, pero como nunca nos escuchas!", exclamó Katie.

"Bell! Todos manténgase callados mientras examino a Oliver", demandó la Dra. Keish.

"Bien", contestaron Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina y Katie.

La Doctora se volteó y miró a Oliver: "Entonces Oliver, me decías que estas bajo mucha presión por ganar la copa?"

"Sip"

¿Por qué es esta copa tan importante para ti?", preguntó la Dra. Keish

"No sólo para mi, también para el equipo", replicó Oliver tranquilamente.

"¡Sí claro", exclamó Alicia sarcásticamente.

"Spinnet! Oliver continúa por favor"

Oliver siguió excusándose:"Ehh...Es que, yo solo, Gryffindor no ha ganado en tanto tiempo y..."

"Y disfruta torturarnos", interrumpió Katie.

"Katie por favor", la calló la Dra. Keish

"Sigo sin creer eso de Ceddy", refunfuñó Katie necia y cruzó los brazos.

"Katie, los vimos", insistió George.

"¡No haré caso!", gritó Katie.

"¿Lo ve? ¡Total falta de concentración!", exclamó Oliver desesperado

"¿Falta de concentracion, Wood¿Bromeas, no es cierto?", replicó Alicia.

"Y como se supone que voy a concentrarme cuando nuestro querido Capitán anda coqueteando con las chicas en los partidos", refunfuñó Katie molesta.

Oliver dejó caer sus brazos rendido:"Katie¡cuantas veces necesitas que te repita que no estaba coqueteando con nadie!

"Y no solo con las chicas", insinuó Fred y junto a Alicia se rió con complicidad.

"Weasley, Spinnet¡paren de reirse!", dijó la doctora, sin prestar atención a la discusión que tenía lugar del otro lado:

"Yo sé que estabas coquetando Oliver¡te vi con esa chica de Ravenclaw…Otra zorra", masculló Katie.

"Yo que pensé que acusarías a Katie de traición por salir con Flint ", habló Angelina sorprendida.

Instantáneamente Fred y George dejaron caer sus mandibulas al mismo tiempo:"¡¿Katie que?!"

"¡¿Flint?!", Oliver parceció ahogarse al gritarlo.

Alicia volteó con Katie estupefacta:"Katie, esa nunca me la contaste"

"Porque nunca pasó", trató de mentir Katie nerviosamente.

"No mientas", la exhortó Fred con la mirada curiosa. "Tu ceja izquierda se mueve como loca cuando lo intentas"

"¡Santa cacucha Oliver se esta poniendo morado!", gritó Angelina asustada y se paró para darle aire.

"¿Crees que este respirando?", preguntó George a Alicia, quien se encogió de hombros-

"¡¿Flint¿Saliste con Flint?!", alcanzó a decir Oliver mientras cambiaba de color por segundo.

"Eww¿y con esos dientes?", preguntó George y arrugó la nariz.

¡Ya!Yo era jóven e inocente...¡y sus dientes no estaban tan...así!", replicó Katie preocupada mientras miraba a Oliver.

Fred se acercó a ella y le susurró:"Dime Katie¿Qué se siente besar a un vampiro?"

Angelina, Alicia y George se atacaron de risa una vez más al ver la cara horrorizada de su compañera de equipo.

"Fred, cállate", dijó Katie, claramente quería olvidar ese fatídico hecho.

Alicia cayó en cuenta y preguntó confundida:"¿Osea que le dijiste a Angelina y a mi no?"

Katie la miró alarmada y contestó rapidamente: "Alicia perdón, pero estabas de viaje y yo creo que lo olvide-"

"O lo bloqueo de su mente", sugirió Angelina.

"No puedo creer que nunca me lo contaras", lloriqueó Alicia tristemente.

Sin embargo, la Dra. Keish estaba más preocupada por algunas cosas más y esos eran los signos vitales de Oliver:

"Oliver por favor respira ya"

"¡Oliver!", gritaron todos desesperados al verlo casi azul.

"Em...bueno, aunque sea ya esta de su color normal", informó Angelina torpemente.

"Odio cuando hace eso", dijó Fred

"¿Qué,El Ollie-Arcoiris?"preguntaron Angelina y Katie aliviadas.

"Sí"

"Yo también", contestó Angelina y echó su cabeza par atrás.

Alicia quiso sensibilizarse:"Oliver, si te hace sentir mejor, no te odio en verdad"

Fred y George sonrieron y unieron sus cabezas:"Awww"

"Yo tampoco te odio Alicia", sonrió Oliver.

"Sí odio tus sermones sobre Quidditch", aclaró Alicia.

"Enfrentémoslo, Ollie puedes ser bastante molesto", dijó Angelina entre dientes.

Katie se les unió rapidamente y su queja sono algo soñadora:"Sí, ¿puede imaginarse el desayuno con la voz de Oliver en tu oreja...susurrando tácticas de Quidditch?"

"Sus gritos no me dejan dormir", dijó Fred y enseñó las ojeras que le empezaban a salir.

Oliver suspiró indignado:"¡Como no gritarles si se la pasan diciendo toda clase de tonterías cuando entrenamos!"

"Bueno, mi querido Capitán aunque sea eso mantiene a las chicas despiertas a las cuatro de la mañana", murmuró Fred.

"¡Vamos! Las cuatro de la mañana es una gran hora para entrenar, y no podemos perder mas tiempo", se quejó Oliver.

"No perderíamos tanto tiempo si no estuvieras tan ocupado viendo a Katie y babeando", masculló George.

Katie arqueó las cejas:"¿Con que sí me miras eh Ollie?"

Oliver se sintió hervir otra vez, pero por razones diferentes:"Yo no hago eso"

"Y por eso te estas sonrojando ahora", dijó Angelina entre risitas.

"¡Silencio!", gritó la Dra. Keish desesperada.

Katie, Oliver, Fred, George, Angelina y Alicia se quedaron mudos. Así, la doctora pudó relajarse y continuar:"Y díganme Angelina, Alicia, Frederick y George¿cómo manejan cada entrenamiento con toda esa tensión sexual entre Oliver y Katie?"

"¡¿Que?!", exclamaron los susodichos al mismo tiempo.

Fred habló primero:"No negare que ha sido difícil"

"Una vez me rompí un dedo y a Oliver no le importo porque andaba coqueteando con Katie", dijó Alicia y examinó su pie de cerca.

Oliver se levantó enojado:"¡No te rompiste nada, estabas fingiendo, yo lo sabía y no me moleste en escucharte!"

"Porque estabas coqueteando con Katie", replicó inmediatamente Alicia, mientras sus compañeros reían salvajemente.

Oliver meneó la cabeza exasperado:"No! Porque estaba ayudando a Katie con un movimiento y...dejen de reírse"

"Sí , claro", le siguieron Alicia y Angelina sarcásticamente.

En ese momento la Dra. Keish saltó de su asiento tomándolos por sorpresa:"¡Por Merlín¡Ustedes tienen más problemas de los que pensé, ya no puedo más!", gritó y avanzó hacia la salida.

Katie la miró perpleja:"Espera¿ella se esta yendo en serio?"

"Pero ella no puede irse", dijó Angelina contrariada.

"Aun así lo hace", replicó Alicia y escucharon un portazo.

"¿Eso significa que podemos irnos?", preguntó Fred confundido.

Oliver se mostró contento:"¿Podemos ir a entrenar ahora?"

"Oliver...", murmuró Katie.

"Está bien", suspiró él.

"Yo digo que vayamos a Honeyducks", propusó Fred y sacó una bolsa con monedas.

Las chicas gritaron encantadas:"¡Si, Honeyducks!" , y siguieron a los chicos a la salida. Katie se adelantó junto a Alicia y le habló: "Ah sí, Alicia siento no haberte dicho de Flint"

"No te preocupes, nunca te escucho cuando empiezas a hablar de Oliver sin control", dijó Alicia mirándo sus uñas, Katie no pudó evitar soltarle un pisotón ante la mirada despistada de Oliver.

George las miró y se animó a hablar :"No sé que haría sin alguno de ustedes, chicos"

"Aww", corearon las chicas tiernamente.

"¡Abrazo de Equipo!", exclamó George sonriendo felizmente y alzandó los brazos.

"¿Que?", casi gritaron en coro Oliver, Katie, Alicia, Angelina y Fred. Le miraron confundidos y algunas pellizcándose para saber si era real.

"Hermano¿te sientes bien?", Fred preguntó realmente preocupado y el equipo paró la marcha.

"Vámonos antes de que George se ponga mas sentimental y empieze a llorar", propusó Oliver algo extrañado y abrió la puerta a las chicas.

* * *

**NA: Esa fue la terapia con estos locos, yo los amo. En fin, ¿algún comentario, grito, crítica, preocupación o simplemente quieren contarme qué ha sido de su vida? Pss Píquenle al botoncito ¿no? Al que dice Submit Review Go…ándale….ese mero.**

**Adiós y que la Fuerza los acompañe siempre...**


End file.
